memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Natalia Romanoff
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the most talented spies, she later became a member of Starfleet Security Reserve, the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow became one of SSR's most efficient agents. Biography Early life Living in Russia Natalia Alianovna Romanoff was born on November 22, 2339 in Stalingrad, as Samuel Sterns managed to identify her exact birthplace from a hint of accent in her voice. "Natalia Alianova Romanoff" went on to become a world-class spy. She reportedly began training towards the life of an assassin when she was just a child, and her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". At some point this life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clint Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life because he had a certain respect for her and the pair developed a lasting partnership and friendship that soon lived on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of Starfleet Security Reserve. Training At a young age, Romanoff was recruited by Russia. At a facility, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanoff excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. As a final ceremony to complete her training, Romanoff was sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions, something she deeply regretted later in her life. On SSR's radar Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on SSR's radar, prompting director Nick Fury to send agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, to eliminate her. Hawkeye disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill, and recommended her for recruitment for Starfleet Security Reserve. At the behest of Fury, Romanoff later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of SSR. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Barton and Typhuss. Together they had missions in Budapest, Abidjan, and many other locations. Natalia eventually started going by the name "Natasha". Serving as SSR agent Abilities Natasha Romanoff is one of the most talented spies and lethal assassins in the world, being said by her instructor Madame B. to be the best student in the Red Room, never failing a single test. SSR considered her as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, she also possesses computer hacking skills and training in psychology. Romanoff's extraordinary skill-set has made her a core member of the SSR. *'Master spy': Romanoff is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of SSR. She often resorts to seduce men to obtain her goals while working undercover, such as when she posed as an assistant to evaluate Typhuss James Halliwell for the Starfleet Initiative. Romanoff's skills are so legendary that Nick Fury created a lie detector that he hoped she could not deceive. *'Master seductress:' Natasha is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her using her sex appeal. Typhuss James Halliwell is an example of this. *'Master martial artist': Natasha is one of the best fighters in the world, extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu as well as armed combat with her batons. *'Master acrobat': Romanoff is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. During her fight within a Romulan base, Romanoff used these skills to defeat the guards. *'Master assassin': Romanoff is a notorious master in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She is known to have killed many people during her time serving in Russia and Starfleet Security Reserve. *'Expert markswoman': Romanoff is a very accurate markswoman skilled in sharpshooting. During a mission, Romanoff would have shot Xindi soldier through his eye if he had not been wearing protective goggles. She was also able to throw a taser disk directly inside a Suliban's arm. *'Multilingualism:' Romanoff is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. *'Gifted intellect': Romanoff's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Typhuss James Halliwell. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Master interrogator': Romanoff was able to trick a Romulan into telling her about his plan to use a warbird against the USS Vortex to bust him out of his cell. She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know. *'Expert computer hacker': Romanoff can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She used this talent to hack into LuthorCorp mainframe and help Typhuss regain control of the doors and enabled him to help a strike team fight the Xindi, and again to access the location of a Xindi starbase from the data rod Typhuss received from Starfleet Intelligence. *'Pilot': Romanoff is a skilled pilot, capable of flying a type 9 shuttlecraft with ease. Relationships *Starfleet Security Reserve **Nick Fury - Director and commander **Maria Hill - Fellow agent **Phil Coulson - Fellow agent **Sharon Carter - Fellow agent **Typhuss James Kira - Fellow agent, team partner, best friend and love interest for a short time **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Best friend, former teammate, former colleague and partner Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Security Reserve personnel